1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device, and for example, to an organic light-emitting device including a hole transport region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-light emitting devices that may emit light when a voltage is applied to the device. Organic light-emitting devices may provide high luminance, high contrast, multi-color reproduction, a large viewing angle, quick response rate, and low driving voltage.